La vie survoltée de Violet, enfin, de ses voisins
by Lunapix
Summary: Tout ce que veut Violet, c'est avoir une vie tranquille... ce qui devient problématique lorsque son voisin s'appelle Draco Malfoy ! OS HPDM


**Bonjour à tous !!**

**Je sais, je n'ai pas publié depuis un long petit moment... J'ai une énorme panne d'inspiration... Pfff, c'est dur à vivre, je vous jure... Alors pour faire patienter les quelques lecteurs que mes histoires intéressent, je vous livre ce OS que j'ai écrit il y a un p'tit mois... J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Avant que vous ne commenciez, sachez que cette histoire est dédiée à ma bêta-lectrice, Phenixmiyavi (allez lire ses histoires !!), que je ne remercie jamais assez pour le travail qu'elle fait... J'ai tendance à vouloir respecter mes délais et elle n'a souvent eu qu'une soirée pour corriger mes chapitres et pourtant, ils ont toujours été corrigés à temps !! Alors, je te dis merci ma belle, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, pour la fille fantastique que tu es !! **

**Voilà... **

**BONNE LECTURE !!**

Je m'appelle Violet. Un prénom assez peu commun et simple, je sais mais je l'aime bien. J'habite Londres. C'est une ville loin d'être calme mais elle est parfaite pour que je puisse mener ma vie dingue comme je l'entends. Bon… En fait, c'est du métro-boulot-dodo, rien de bien intéressant.

J'habite un immeuble assez riche. Mes parents m'aident à payer mon loyer, vous croyez bien que mon salaire de vendeuse dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter pour enfants ne suffit pas ! A mon étage, il n'a été construit que deux appartements, le mien, minuscule et l'autre, immense… Le loyer de son occupant doit être exorbitant !

C'est d'ailleurs pour cet homme que je suis en train de vous parler en ce moment… Il me mène une vie impossible !

La première fois que je l'ai croisé, je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui… Qui ne l'aurait pas, de toute façon ? Il est vraiment superbe ! Le genre de mec pour qui les filles s'entredéchirent, pour qui les filles fantasment au fond de leur lit… Bref, le beau gosse par excellence !

C'est vrai qu'il est très beau… Il a les cheveux blonds de l'enfance, des yeux bleus tirant vers le gris à vous damner d'un simple coup d'œil et un corps… époustouflant ! Ce mec, j'ai cru que c'était un Dieu…

Mais il a commencé à parler et j'ai tout de suite compris que le coup de foudre s'arrêterait là. C'est un con fini ! Il est prétentieux, supérieur, sarcastique… limite méchant quoi ! Sa voix froide m'a tout de suite donné des frissons de rejet dans le corps. Je me suis mise à l'éviter…

Mais un jour alors que j'entendais des cris venir de son appartement pour la énième fois, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allée frapper. J'en avais ras-le-bol !

C'est un autre jeune homme qui m'a ouvert. Je l'avais déjà croisé deux ou trois fois dans l'immeuble mais je ne savais ni qui il était ni s'il habitait là !

Lui aussi était très beau. Aussi brun que Mr Malfoy était blond, les yeux verts aussi pétillants de chaleur que ceux de mon voisin étaient d'un bleu glacial… Il était magnifique ! J'ai eu mon deuxième coup de foudre…

Il a alors parlé et sa voix était chaleureuse et timide. Il s'est excusé du bruit qu'ils occasionnaient. Mais alors, mon voisin est arrivé et a déclaré qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait chez lui ! Son ami s'est retourné vers lui et ils ont continué de s'engueuler…

J'ai fini par comprendre qu'ils étaient amants… Surtout quand le brun a déclaré à mon voisin avant de partir :

« Par contre, mon cul, tu es bien content de le trouver ! Va te faire foutre, Draco ! Toi et ta putain de vie, allez vous faire mettre ! »

Et il a disparu de ma vision. Mr Malfoy s'est retourné vers moi et m'a demandé méchamment si le spectacle m'avait plu…

Rougissante au possible, je suis rentrée chez moi, courant presque. Je m'étais alors promis de ne pas intervenir dans la vie de feuilleton de mon voisin…

Mais c'était avant hier soir…

Avant hier soir, il s'est passé un mois… Un mois à entendre sans arrêt leurs disputes, à assister à des claquements de porte, à des sourires d'excuses et des regards méchants (je vous laisse deviner à qui appartient chacune de ces expressions). Un couple assez hors du commun, vous en conviendrez.

Le pire a été de voir défiler de nombreux autres hommes dans cet appartement et d'avoir entendu Mr Malfoy promettre au jeune homme brun, qui s'appelait Potter d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Mais je me l'étais promis…

« Violet, tu n'interviens pas dans ce roman ! »

Ma meilleure amie trouvait cela extrêmement drôle, lors de nos appels du soir, elle me demandait toujours le « nouvel épisode Malfoyen » comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Le truc, c'est que Mr Potter revenait toujours… Et leurs réconciliations semblaient… assez chaudes.

Je maudis les cloisons gruyère de cet immeuble hors de prix !

Je maudis aussi les mecs bruyants !

Mais hier soir, leur soirée a vraiment dégénéré. Mr Potter est arrivé en fin d'après-midi. Je l'ai croisé dans les escaliers alors que je descendais acheter un magazine au kiosque du coin. Il m'a dit poliment bonjour et j'ai vu Mr Malfoy qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire en haut des escaliers.

Lorsque je suis revenue, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser de manière un peu trop osée devant la porte de l'appartement de Mr Malfoy. Je suis passée rapidement et j'ai soufflé un bon coup en refermant la porte. Ils sont vraiment très beaux tous les deux. Quel dommage que leur relation soit si chaotique !

A peine une heure plus tard, j'ai entendu les premiers cris… Mais ils semblaient différents de d'habitude, plus désespérés, plus colériques. Je me suis avancé et j'ai regardé par le judas, comme je fais, avec ma curiosité de vieille mégère, à chaque fois. Et j'ai vu un troisième homme… J'ai pensé, à raison, que c'était un des amants de mon voisin de palier.

Les insultes fusaient et j'ai vu Mr Potter sortir en furie de l'appartement après avoir violemment poussé le troisième homme, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Mon voisin a soupiré et a renvoyé méchamment son amant. Et alors, chose impensable, il s'est avancé d'un pas décidé vers mon appartement. Il a frappé deux coups forts. Je tremblais, pensant qu'il m'avait vu les observer. Je n'osais pas lui ouvrir. Il a retapé contre ma porte, plus doucement.

« Miss Hodwood… Je sais que vous êtes chez vous, je ne vous veux aucun mal, ne vous en faites pas… »

Sa voix était beaucoup moins méprisante que d'ordinaire, c'est ce qui m'a décidé à lui ouvrir. Je me suis approché de la porte et j'ai ouvert, un peu apeurée. Il faut comprendre que je ne le connais pas vraiment et que les seules discussions que j'ai eu avec lui n'étaient pas vraiment amicales.

Il est entré, sans que je ne l'y aie invité et m'a demandé si j'avais des cigarettes. J'ai fait oui de la tête, n'osant toujours pas parler et je suis allée prendre mon sac à main.

- Ce sont des cigarettes au menthol, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il me prit le paquet des mains et en sortit une.

- C'est parfait. Je peux fumer chez vous ?

J'ai hoché la tête et je l'ai emmené dans la cuisine. Je lui ai proposé quelque chose à boire.

- De l'alcool, vous avez ?

- Seulement de la vodka.

Il a hoché la tête et je lui ai servi un verre de la liqueur incolore. Il l'a bu en une seule fois. Je restai debout, ne sachant trop comment réagir…

- Je suis désolé que vous deviez sans cesse assister à nos disputes… Harry est vraiment impulsif…

J'ai marmonné que je le serais aussi, à sa place. Il a levé la tête vers moi, il m'avait entendu.

- Rhaaaa, je sais ce que vous pensez… Mais je l'aime, ce con ! Et ça, il ne le comprend pas !

Il en aurait fallu moins pour attiser mon côté « amie des cœurs en détresse ». Je me suis assise en face de lui.

- Peut-être qu'il le comprendrait mieux si vous lui démontriez votre affection d'une manière différente, avançai-je, d'une voix hasardeuse.

Il se tourna vers moi, de la surprise dans les yeux. Ouf, il ne l'avait pas pris mal.

- Je lui achète tout ce qu'il veut, je l'emmène où il veut, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut… Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus…

J'ouvrai les yeux en grand. Alors que ma langue allait échapper une phrase, je me retins. Il le remarqua.

- Ne vous gênez pas, dîtes ce que vous pensez… Si vous croyez que ça peut m'aider… affirma-t-il alors.

Je rougis. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir une conversation comme cela avec lui un jour… Et surtout pas que ce soit lui qui me le demande. Baissant les yeux, je déclarai, hésitante :

- Et bien… J'ai l'impression que c'est comme ça qu'on traite une prostituée…

Imperceptiblement, je fermai les yeux, m'attendant presque à une colère digne de ce que j'avais l'habitude de lui. Mais je l'entendis soupirer…

- Peut-être que vous avez raison…

- Je pense que les amants sont aussi de trop, enchaînai-je, tentant ma chance.

Il se leva d'un coup brusque. Je reculai ma chaise de lui, m'attendant presque à un coup.

- Violet, tonna-t-il, vous avez amplement raison ! Restez chez vous demain, je passerai vous chercher !

Il commença à partir mais se retourna vers moi.

- Je peux vous appeler Violet ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

J'hochai vivement la tête, ravie de le voir partir sans m'être faite rabaisser. Je n'ai même pas osé lui demander pourquoi il voulait me voir le lendemain.

Et pourtant…

Il est deux heures de l'après-midi et nous sommes le lendemain. Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit, à me demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me tomber dessus aujourd'hui.

Depuis des mois, cet homme est odieux au possible avec moi et là, il décide, sans aucune raison apparente, de faire ami-ami… En plus, ce con a embarqué mon paquet de cigarettes.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de l'angoissante attente dans laquelle je suis plongée, sans faire de dramatisme aigü. C'est Annie, ma meilleure amie. Aussitôt que j'entends sa voix, je me mets à raconter ce qu'il m'arrive.

Elle explose de rire.

« Violet… Enfin, tu vas pouvoir t'en mêler, avoue que tu n'attendais que ça ! Depuis leur première dispute, tu veux les rabibocher ! »

- C'est faux ! je m'écrie aussitôt. Je ne suis pas une foutue mégère de cinquante ans !

Nouvel éclat de rire.

« Tu es juste une célibataire de vingt-trois ans… Il te faut quand même ta dose de romantisme… »

Des coups frappés à la porte coupent la réplique salée que j'avais sur la langue. Sans m'occuper de lui dire au revoir, je raccroche et file vers la porte. Je l'ouvre et tombe sur le visage souriant de Mr Malfoy. C'est la première fois que je le vois me sourire et je me rappelle du coup de foudre que j'avais eu pour lui. Je souris aussi, plus au souvenir de mon coup de cœur qu'en réponse au sien.

Il me tire par le bras et me presse pour que je ferme ma porte.

- On va aller chercher Harry. Et tu vas me souffler ce que je devrais lui dire pour qu'il me revienne !

Mes yeux s'ouvrent démesurément. Je ne fais même pas attention au fait qu'il se soit mis à me tutoyer.

- Comme dans Cyrano de Bergerac ! ajoute-t-il tout content de lui.

Je fais un pas en arrière.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Mr Malfoy.

Ses yeux se plissent.

- De toute façon, je ne te demande pas ton avis, Violet. Tu viens et c'est tout ! Allez, hâte-toi un peu !

Je suis éberluée, même si je retrouve ici l'homme qu'était mon voisin. Je le suis dans les escaliers, sans protester. Il me guide jusqu'à une superbe voiture de sport rouge. Magnifique ! C'est la première fois que je monte dans un engin pareil, je suis presque excitée. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, je m'assois sur le siège en cuir et il démarre en trombe.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis devant la porte d'une maison immense. Mon voisin sort de la voiture et me montre un arbuste. Il marmonne une drôle de phrase que je n'entends pas et il me dit de lui donner toutes les répliques en chuchotant, que de toute façon il m'entendra. Je jette un coup d'œil sceptique à la porte, assez éloignée mais il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter de rien. J'hausse les épaules et je m'assois sur le sol.

Maudit voisin ! J'aurais dû maintenir ma promesse.

« Violet, tu n'interviens pas dans ce roman ! »

Ah, je suis belle à voir maintenant, assise par terre, cachée par un buisson, les fesses piquées par l'herbe mal taillée et les insectes montant sur mes jambes.

Maudit Malfoy ! Maudite curiosité !

J'entends mon voisin frapper à la porte d'entrée. Il ne faut même pas cinq secondes à la porte pour s'ouvrir. Je tente un coup d'œil et je vois le visage du brun se fermer.

« Casse-toi, Malfoy ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Il tente de refermer la porte mais Mr Malfoy met son pied pour l'en empêcher. Je ne vois pas son visage mais je l'entends demander un peu de son temps pour lui parler.

Je vois Harry réfléchir avant de le regarder en croisant les bras.

« Je t'écoute, Malfoy. »

Je vois Draco se retourner vers moi et je sais que c'est à moi de parler. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

- Je te demande pardon, Harry, je commence. Je n'ai jamais voulu te manquer de respect ou même te tromper. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça alors que c'est toi que j'aime.

J'entends Mr Malfoy commencer à répéter ce que je dis. Il répète avec exactitude chaque mot que je dis, si bien que je me demande quand même comment il fait pour aussi bien m'entendre alors que moi je l'entends à peine alors qu'il parle à voix haute.

Je l'entends s'interrompre lui-même. Il n'a pas dit le dernier mot.

« C'est moi que tu quoi, Draco ? »

« Euh… C'est toi que je… je… bafouille mon voisin. »

- C'est toi que j'aime, je répète avec exaspération.

Il parle mais je ne l'entends pas. Au visage que fait Harry, je crois qu'il l'a bien dit.

« Et ? demande le brun. Tu crois que je vais te sauter dans les bras parce que tu m'avoues enfin que tu m'aimes ! »

Ma voix s'ouvre dans un oh muet. Ainsi donc, ce cher Malfoy ne lui avait jamais dit ! Je comprends mieux son hésitation désormais.

J'entends un toussotement et je me rends compte que j'aurais dû souffler une nouvelle réplique à mon voisin.

- Euh… fais-je. Viens vivre avec moi !

Mr Malfoy répète aussitôt ma phrase avant de s'étouffer presque. Harry fait un grand sourire.

« Oh Draco, c'est vrai ? Tu le veux bien, maintenant ? »

- Oui, je continue. C'est ce qui me ferais le plus plaisir.

Mon voisin répète, bien qu'il y mette moins d'entrain étrangement.

- Et je ne te traiterais plus jamais comme un objet, j'affirme.

Draco répète. Harry lui saute alors au cou. Je finis par apercevoir mon voisin et je remarque qu'il a un sourire crispé. Il décolle gentiment Harry.

« Ecoute mon cœur, prépare-toi et je passe te chercher dans la soirée. D'accord ? »

Je vois Harry hocher la tête et entrer en vitesse dans la maison. Mr Malfoy court vers moi et m'attrape violemment par un bras pour me jeter dans la voiture. Il démarre et avance sans se soucier de sa vitesse.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? me hurle-t-il. Faire vivre Harry chez moi ?!

J'hoche la tête, plus téméraire qu'au départ.

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec des yeux exorbités. Un klaxon retentit et je crie « attention ». Il fait une embardée pour éviter une voiture. Il tape sur le volant.

- Putain de bordel de cul à couilles !

J'ouvre la bouche devant tant de vulgarité mais il ne fait pas attention.

- Rhaaaa… Il est bordélique en plus ! Et il chante sous la douche ! Et faux !... Et je déteste son fauteuil… J'espère qu'il ne va pas l'emmener. Je dois trouver une excuse pour ne pas qu'il le mette chez moi !

Il se tourne vers moi à nouveau.

- Violet ! Vite, une excuse !

- Je n'ai jamais vu l'intérieur de chez vous Mr Malfoy !

Il me regarde intensément avant de soupirer.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça peut s'arranger… Et puis, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom, je le fais bien moi !

J'acquiesce. On arrive devant notre immeuble et on sort de la voiture. Il me prend la main et m'entraîne à grandes enjambées dans l'escalier.

Il met sa clé dans la serrure et me pousse doucement dans son appartement. Il est aussi immense que je le pensais. Il me fait faire un rapide tour puis se tourne vers moi !

- Son fauteuil va jurer, tu ne trouves pas ? me demande-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais vu son fauteuil Draco.

- Rhaaaaa… Tu n'y mets aucune bonne volonté, Violet, aucune ! Et ses amis ! Ils viendront sûrement lui rendre visite ! Oh non ! Les belettes chez moi ! Je me sens défaillir !

Je le vois s'asseoir avec tragique sur une chaise.

- Violet… Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça… Je devrais le rappeler et tout lui avouer.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se lève et se dirige vers un téléphone. Il le prend et compose un numéro. J'accours vers lui et lui arrache des mains. Je raccroche.

- Ecoutez-moi Draco, vous allez le laisser venir chez vous, vivre avec vous et l'aimer du mieux que vous le pourrez… J'en ai plus que ras-le-bol d'entendre vos putains de disputes de gamins tout le temps ! J'aimerais vivre tranquille dans mon appart sans entendre un couple s'entredéchirer à longueur de temps. Si jamais je vous vois regretter une seule fois la proposition d'emménagement que vous avez faite à Mr Potter, je vous jure que je vous colle mon poing dans la figure. Clair ?

Draco marmonne un truc mais je plisse les yeux. Il hoche la tête.

Je reste avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il parte chercher Harry. Il me demande de l'accompagner, j'accepte. Je monte à nouveau dans sa voiture de sport et m'accroche à mon siège alors qu'il expérimente un nouveau démarrage en trombe. A vous désenrouler les intestins !

En moins de temps que la dernière fois, nous sommes devant la maison énorme de Harry. Je vois Draco souffler longuement.

- Vous ne pensez pas que je vais être de trop Draco, peut-être que Mr Potter aurait voulu rester avec vous en tête-à-tête.

Draco se tourne vers moi, il est un peu blême.

- Si vous n'êtes pas là pour m'en empêcher, je lui dirais que tout est une mauvaise idée de votre part.

Je soupire de dépit. Cet homme n'est qu'un vil manipulateur quand même. Il klaxonne une fois et je vois Harry descendre avec deux valises, toutes petites.

- Ooooh, fais-je, étonnée, il n'emmène pas beaucoup de ses affaires. Même pas son fauteuil !

Il me regarde encore plus surpris que je ne le suis.

- Quoi ?! Deux valises ! Mais il se fout de ma gueule !

Harry arrive à la porte, coupant ma réplique abasourdie. Le jeune brun me regarde avec un ébahissement assez peu réconfortant. Il se tourne vers Draco alors que je faufile comme je peux sur le siège arrière.

- Draco ?! C'est ta voisine ?! s'exclame-t-il en s'asseyant. Que fait-elle ici ?

- C'est une de mes amies les plus proches ! réplique celui-ci avec fierté, je crois.

Harry le regarde avec scepticisme.

- Tu m'as dit que s'il devait exister quelqu'un qui méritait le surnom de fouine, ce ne pouvait être que elle !

J'ouvre la bouche de stupeur ! Je savais que Mr Malfoy ne m'appréciait pas mais l'entendre de la bouche de son petit ami, ça me laisse coi.

Draco tourne son regard dans le rétroviseur pour me voir. Je lui lance un regard furieux, il rit doucement.

- J'ai changé d'avis ! répond-il d'un ton badin. Elle est encore plus fouine que je le pensais. Mais je l'aime bien !

Harry hoche la tête d'un air entendu et se tourne vers moi, me tendant la main malgré le siège.

- Je suis Harry Potter, celui qui vient encore de se faire avoir par l'homme qui vous aime bien. Vous vous êtes donc hissé dans le cœur de Draco… Un exploit ! Il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup !

- Il y a toi ! rétorque Draco, concentrant son regard son la route.

Harry rougit un peu.

- C'est ce qu'il paraît ! Je suis sûre que cette demoiselle est pour quelque chose dans ton revirement.

Draco tremble un peu et se tourne à nouveau vers moi au moyen du rétroviseur.

- Euh… je bégaie. Non, je… C'est… euh…

- Oui, c'est elle qui me l'a soufflé ! coupe Draco d'un ton froid.

Harry soupire et me demande mon prénom.

- Violet, Mr Potter. Violet Hodwood.

- Je suis tout de même heureux que tu viennes vivre chez moi, souffle Draco, si bas que je l'entends à peine.

Je tourne mon visage vers la fenêtre. Je maintiens que je n'aurais pas dû venir et les laisser seul. La fin du trajet se passe en silence mais j'ai vu que Draco avait posé une main sur la cuisse de Harry et qu'il ne l'enlève que pour changer les vitesses de son bolide.

Ça crève les yeux que Draco aime son compagnon. Toutes les dix secondes, il jette un coup d'œil amoureux à Harry qui regarde négligemment par la fenêtre. A chaque feu rouge, il lui pose un baiser sur la joue, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres du brun.

Moi qui ne connaissais de leur couple que leur bruyantes et incessantes disputes, j'en suis clouée sur place. Ça me rappelle assez bien que moi, je suis célibataire.

Nous arrivons finalement devant mon immeuble et j'attends que Harry se lève pour me permettre de sortir. Nous montons les escaliers et parvenons à notre étage.

Je me tourne vers eux et je leur souhaite une bonne soirée avant de me précipiter dans mon appartement. J'ôte mes chaussures et cours vers mon sac avec l'intention de fumer une cigarette au menthol. Puis, je me souviens que mon voisin les a emporté.

Je me dirige dans la cuisine et ouvre le frigo. Je sors un plat cuisiné et le fourre dans le micro-ondes. Je n'ai pas très faim.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis enroulée dans une couverture sur mon canapé, mon plat dans les mains.

Rhaaa, ma vie est pathétique !

Je finis par m'endormir sur le canapé…

Des cris me réveillent. Je sursaute, ma couverture tombe de mes épaules. Je reconnais les cris et je soupire. Ces deux-là sont vraiment des cas, il n'est que 23 heures…

J'ouvre ma porte et je vois Harry avec ses deux valises qui commencent à descendre les marches. Je l'appelle. Il se tourne vers moi.

- Ça vous a fait marrer à vous aussi de vous foutre de ma gueule ? me reproche-t-il.

- Gné ? fais-je de manière succincte.

- Draco vient de m'avouer votre petit tour à la Cyrano de Bergerac !

- Mais… ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un con, Miss Hodwood. Je connais Malfoy, jamais il n'aurait fait ça de sa propre initiative ! Il ne veut pas de moi dans ses pattes ! Il ne m'aime pas !

Il baisse les yeux.

- Et moi non plus… maintenant.

Il fait demi-tour avant que le bras que j'avais avancé pour lui toucher le bras ne le frôle. Enervée, je cours vers la porte de l'appartement de mon voisin et je tambourine de toutes mes forces. Draco m'ouvre avec colère.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te…

- Cours lui après, idiot ! je crie.

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Alors là non… Si ma proposition ne lui convient pas, qu'il retourne dans sa maison merdique !

Il a dit les derniers mots en hurlant. Je crois qu'il va réveiller tous les étages de l'immeuble. J'entends des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Un moment, je me demande avec peur si quelqu'un aurait pu appeler la police mais je vois réapparaître la tête brune de Harry. Il pose ses valises avec colère et s'approche de Draco, les yeux flamboyants. Il sort un morceau de bois de sa poche et semble vouloir menacer Draco avec.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma maison merdique, Malfoy ?

Je ne comprends plus vraiment ce qu'il se passe devant mes yeux. Toute cette histoire frôle le ridicule. J'entame un geste pour les empêcher de se disputer mais Draco reprend la parole.

- Et bien quoi, Potter ? Tu vas me lancer un sort ? Devant une moldue ? l'interroge-t-il avec une once d'ironie.

Je ne comprends plus, je crois que je suis en train de rêver. Ça doit être ça, je vais me réveiller sur mon canapé et je rirais du rêve stupide que je viens de faire. Draco et Harry doivent être tranquillement chez eux, en train se savourer leur nouvelle paix retrouvée.

Harry range l'objet qu'il tenait dans une de ses poches. Il soupire.

- Tu fais ressortir ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en moi, Draco.

- Et toi ce qu'il y a de meilleur, marmonne mon voisin.

Harry fait un petit sourire.

- Alors pourquoi on ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'engueuler ?

Draco sourit à son tour et tend les bras à Harry.

- Parce qu'on a toujours fait que ça tous les deux…

Harry s'approche de ses bras et se love dedans.

- Je suis vraiment content que tu viennes vivre chez moi, mon cœur.

Harry lève les yeux et le regarde intensément.

- Vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour finir ce que nous avions commencé tout à l'heure ?

Je vois Draco secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

- Vraiment… Et je remercie Violet de l'avoir proposé à ma place.

Harry éclate de rire et ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi, semblant s'être rappelés que j'étais toujours là. Je fais un pas de recul.

C'est que, malgré tout, je suis peut-être un peu apeurée. Harry s'en rend compte, je crois car il se détache de Draco et tente un pas vers moi. Tremblante, je recule encore jusqu'à ce que mon dos bute contre la cloison.

- Qui êtes-vous au juste ? Je suis en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco soupire et sort un morceau de bois identique à celui que Harry avait tout à l'heure.

- Je… C'est quoi ça ? je demande, hésitante.

- Aah… Je t'y reprendrais Potter à sortir ta baguette devant des moldus.

Il prononce un mot bizarre et je sens le noir m'envahir. Je tombe dans deux bras et j'ai juste le temps d'entendre avant de sombrer :

- On devrait la présenter à Blaise…

Un mal de tête me réveille. Je suis couchée sur mon canapé, je frissonne. Ma couverture a dû tomber dans la nuit.

J'essaie de me rappeler du rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit. Je crois qu'il y avait mes deux voisins dedans. Je me frotte les tempes. Ça me reviendra sûrement dans la journée.

Une douche me ferait du bien. Je me lève et me déshabille pour finir sous la douche.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me tire de l'eau. Je m'enroule dans une serviette et marche sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de tremper tout mon appartement. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur un homme que je ne connais pas du tout.

Son regard scrutateur me fixe de haut en bas et il me lance un petit sourire.

- Pas mal, me dit-il. Ils avaient raison. Je suis Blaise Zabini, un ami de Draco et Harry.

Le rose aux joues, je lui serre la main alors que je m'efforce de toujours tenir ma serviette bien enroulée.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne serais pas offusqué si elle tombe, ironise le soi-disant Blaise.

Je retire ma main de la sienne et lui referme la porte au nez.

- Sale con, je marmonne.

Nouveaux coups. J'ouvre à nouveau la porte, prête à lui mettre une claque mais Harry est désormais avec lui. Lui aussi me fixe de haut en bas.

- Mais c'est qu'en plus, tu es bien foutue ! Voilà l'origine de la demande de douche froide, Blaise !

Le grand noir regarde son ami avec un faux sourire timide et ils éclatent de rire.

- Bon, je m'exclame, je vais vous laisser rire à mes dépends pendant que je vais m'habiller. Peut-être qu'ensuite, je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes devant ma porte.

Je referme à nouveau la porte et file m'habiller. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je mets les vêtements qui me vont le mieux.

C'est que, mine de rien, je n'ai pas l'habitude me faire draguer. Je ne suis pas vraiment jolie, je crois.

Rhaaa, jamais je ne comprendrais les hommes. Je traverse l'appartement en me séchant les cheveux avec ma serviette et je rouvre la porte.

Draco les a rejoint. Ils se tournent tous les trois vers moi. Je rougis à nouveau.

- C'est tout de même mieux habillée, me dit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

- Parce que tu l'as vu toute nue ? s'insurge Draco en se tournant vers lui.

- Bah, il est homo de toute façon, je dis d'un ton plat.

- Homo, homo… ses nombreuses petites amies ne disent pas ça ! maugrée Draco.

Harry pose un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco.

- Mais c'est toi que j'aime, Dray, tu le sais…

Je souris de tendresse devant le tableau qu'ils forment.

- Moi, je suis on ne peut plus hétéro par contre, Miss.

On se tourne tous les trois vers ce Blaise. Je lui jette un regard méprisant. Dieu qu'il m'est antipathique, je déteste les mecs comme lui ! Un peu comme Draco quoi !

Mieux vaut ne pas approfondir ces pensées.

- Et… euh… Pourquoi vous êtes devant chez moi ce matin ? je bafouille, rougissant encore.

- On se demandait si tu voulais passer la journée avec nous. On va rejoindre des amis à Brighton, me propose Harry.

- Le rouge aux joues vous va à ravir, Violet, ajoute Blaise avant que j'aie eu le temps de répondre.

Harry et moi nous tournons vers lui. Harry avec dépit, moi avec agacement. Draco réplique avant nous :

- Blaise, mon pote, t'es lourd !

Je rougis encore, avant d'approuver en acquiescant les dires de Draco. Zabini fait une moue boudeuse avant de me faire un sourire éclatant.

Nouveau rougissement, nouveau regard incendiaire.

- Et pour cette journée ? me redemande Harry.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant d'accepter. Ça me fera du bien…

- On passe te chercher dans une heure !

Et tous trois repartent, Zabini ayant le temps de me faire un clin d'œil.

Je rentre chez moi et referme la porte. En filant vers la salle de bain, je me surprends à éclater de rire toute seule…

Jamais, je n'aurais imaginé partir avec mes voisins pour passer une journée il y a deux jours.

J'essaie de me rappeler une dernière fois du rêve de cette nuit mais je n'y parviens pas.

Bah, ce n'est sûrement rien de bien important.

J'allume mon poste de radio et je mets à chanter en sortant ma trousse de maquillage.

**FIN**

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ce p'tit truc ? J'ai voulu changer un peu de registre, faire un truc plus joyeux qu'avant, vu que ma vie est (presque) parfaite en ce moment !! **

**J'espère de tout mon coeur que vous avez aimé !! Dites-moi tout, je suis toute ouïe... :p**

**Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fic est fini, je le publie dès que le 2 est terminé !!**

**Enormes bisous à tous !!**

**Lunapix...**


End file.
